Darkness Rising S3 P2/Transcript
(Delanis and Luna teleport into another flashback, taking them into The Castle of The Two Sisters.) Delanis: Tell me Luna, do you recognize this place? Luna: No...Delanis please, stop this I'll do anything! Delanis: You should have said that when we started. Now you get to revisit your greatest downfall. (Two Alicorns fly over head through a hole.) Delanis: Heh, just in time for the fireworks. (The two teleport outside and see Celestia facing down Nightmare Moon. Celestia prepares to use the Elements as Luna tries to look away, Delanis then forces her to watch by grabbing her face. The two watch as Moon is blasted off into the moon, trapped.) Luna: Sister. (Delanis smirks as Luna begins tearing up) Delanis: Oh, we're not done yet. Luna: What? Delanis: You wouldn't want to miss the day your son vanished would you? Luna: No...Please. Delanis: Until Moon returns, your torment will be unending. Now then, let's begin. (The two teleport to another flashback as The Protectors are seen with TF141 and T.F.G on the outskirts of Koriton) Price: Alright, what's the plan? Garrick: Move in, find Luna and stop Delanis. Ghost: Oh, well that sounds easy. Allen: I think I hear sarcasm in your voice there. Ghost: Thought it was obvious. Kelris: Alright, let's get in there! ???: Not without me. (Celestia flies in behind the group) Lenius: Princess? Rex: What are you doing here? It's not safe for you. You know what Delanis would do if he sees you! Celestia: My sister is in there, I think it's only fair that I help you out with this. Allens: If you insist. (The group heads into Koriton, sneaking past guards and reaching the entrance to the castle) Celestia: Is she here? Garrick: She's close, I can feel it. (Garrick looks up at the castle and taps Celestia for her attention) Garrick: There, at the top of the city. Price: The upper levels have been locked down, I don't know how you expect to get up there! (Celestia looks at Price with a stern look.) Celestia: I'll find a way John! Come on Garrick. (Garrick looks at Celestia confused.) Garrick: Where are we going? Celestia: We're going to find Luna. Ghost: You can't! Siris: Besides Princess, even if you found a way into the castle, Delanis is sure to have his most elite guards watching the place. Plus, he'll hang your skin on a wall if he found you himself. Celestia: I have to do this! Garrick: Celestia, if you're going in there, we're going together. (Garrick puts his hand on Celestia's shoulder) Garrick: We'll get her back, I promise. Allen: What are we waiting for? Let's get in there! (The heroes head into Koriton. Meanwhile, Delanis and Luna teleport into the castle again, but they then see Kelris fighting Delanis.) Shadow War Kelris: Your reign of terror ends Delanis! (Kelris swings his sword down toward Delanis's head, but Delanis blocks it and the two lock blades) Shadow War Delanis: Come on boy, you don't stand a chance! When you're dead, the Multiverse will finally be united! (Delanis pushes his sword up, knocking Kelris back. He then slashes his sword, cutting Kelris's arm before he does it again, cutting his side, causing Kelris to stumble back and groan in pain.) Luna: Monster. Delanis: You'll see. Kelris: You can't break me, you can never break a Protector! But that doesn't mean I can't break you Delanis. (Kelris reaches behind him, but instead of the amulet, he pulls out The Multiversal Stone.) Luna: WHAT?! Delanis: Yes Luna, Kelris has been lying to you all along. To you, to Allen, everyone. Luna: How? Delanis: The Amulet isn't a weapon, it was a key! The key to The Multiversal Stone's vault. It doesn't have the power to seal of universes, it only has the power to unlock the vault! Speaking of which. (Delanis pulls out the amulet from his pocket) Luna: NO! Delanis: Yes, and with it, I will be able to carve the Omniverse into our own image! Luna: How did you get that? Delanis: I have had this since The Shadow War my dear, the one Allen possesses is a fake I planted for Kelris to use. I've been using it to relay his position to me. (Delanis senses a foreign presence) Delanis: It appears that the Protectors have breached my defenses, and Celestia appears to be with them. If you will not let Moon take your body, then perhaps she will. Luna: NO ,I won't let you! (Luna charges toward Delanis, but she stops halfway coughing before collapsing onto the ground) Luna: *coughing* NO! I won't...turn! AHHHHG! Delanis: Yes. (Luna's body turns deep black as Delanis looks on with a smirk) Delanis: Welcome home Moon. (Luna stops screaming before she looks up with her eyes closed. She opens them, revealing her eyes have now become blue and cat like. She laughs as everything fades out) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 3 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe